Shells of the Body
by insaneoneX
Summary: Allen Walker continues life in the Black Order as nothing but a shell as the suspicions about him crush him. Confused and distant, his problems increase as a third party in the war emerges and with a mysterious person who is related to the 14th.


**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've written ANYTHING! But school was a hassle, especially with the fact that I have finally graduated high school. Although I thought that would be good, getting ready for college is such a drag, way too much to do. Anyway, here is my new story on D. Grey-man! It may not be that good since I suck at writing anyway but I will try to make it the best I can. I will try to finish this story and I think I will fix up "Chemistry Gone Wrong?" because I don't like how the story line is heading so it may be deleted, fix and changed, may be shorter but hopefully better and clearer. I will try to update as much as I can but school, writer's block and my laziness will probably get in my way. So I apologize beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: D. grey-man, unfortunately or fortunately depending on your perspective, does not belong to me but to Katsura Hoshino. The only that is mine is the OCs that will appear later on. **

The hallways were dark and covered in shadows as the full moon's pale light shined threw the many windows in the corridor. The halls smelled clean but slightly damp and humid as the weather was always in England. It was the dead of night, everyone was in there rooms, either asleep or working in their office. This left the halls completely empty and silent except for the echoes of footsteps. A figure, bathed in darkness, strolled through the halls in which he was unaccustomed to and sighed. As the person walked past a window, his form was shown as a pale young man, perhaps around 16 to 17, with his noticeable snow white hair and a red scar on his boyish face. The scar was across his left eye that ended with an upside-down pentagram on the left side of his forehead that always reminded him of his curse - to see the souls that are in pain within mechanical monsters, akuma. He wore a black coat, with a silver chain that goes across the bottom front of his neck, an emblem on his left breast and red buttons and strips on the front and the ends of the arm. The outfit was complete with black slacks, a black and red striped belt around his waist, black boots and white gloves that covered his deformed left hand that bore his parasite innocence, Crown Clown.

This boy was Allen Walker, an exorcist of the Black Order that fought against the Earl of Millennium and the apparent retainer of the 14th Noah's memories.

He sighed again as continued his walk in the unfamiliar building with an air of sadness and depression. A month passed since the destruction of the old headquarters and he wasn't quite use to this new one. Although it wasn't on a huge mountain anymore, thank god, but on a cliff, he still couldn't get use to this place. It didn't feel like home. Well, except for the fact that the Earl could kill them anytime he wanted even if they moved, most of the members of the Order and especially the science department were killed, his master is missing (he wouldn't accept the fact that he actually died, I mean its Marian Cross we're talking about), everyone is suspicious of him because of what's inside him and he is completely lost trying to find the kitchen but that was nothing new. This place didn't have the same feeling as the place before. The place that he first met all his friends and called home since Mana died. Allen couldn't help sighing again and let his shoulders slump as he continued his train of thought during his exploration of the new Order that looked way too much like a church.

Allen stopped in front of a window and peered out into the night. It was a calm night, opposite of his racing thoughts, with a slight breeze and no clouds. The moon was at its peak over the water, giving as much light as possible and stretching out the shadows. Unlike the stillness outside, everything was changing rapidly and Allen felt like he couldn't keep up. For once, Allen wished his Master were here. In a way, he was like his anchor that kept him in place. Even if he didn't act like a good guardian, with all his debt and bad habits, he was still the closest thing Allen had to family since Mana. And now that he was gone, everything seemed out of place and he still didn't understand anything from their last meeting. Although he loathed to admit it, he could feel the 14th in him, could even see his faint outline in the window's reflection, grinning at him. Trying to ignore it, he looked back at his reflection. He could see small shadows under his eyes, from his lack of sleep, and the depression and exhaustion in his grey eyes that looked empty. It lacked the usually spark that he had before. Before his master's disappearance, before the 14th, before the lies and suspicion that surrounded him. When there was only him and the akuma, saving them from their torture and pain.

He knows he should sleep, to rest but he couldn't, couldn't stop thinking about what his Master had told him: he is the retainer of the 14th Noah's memories so that he could kill the Earl, the 14th is going to consume him, he is going to kill someone he loved and Mana knew and was somehow a part of this. It hurt, that part hurt the most. The one he loved the most may not have loved him like he thought he did. Did he only think of him as his brother and not as Allen? Did he only care and love him because inside him was the 14th? He honestly didn't want to think about the answer and was even more afraid of the truth.

He felt so alone now. He's trying to push back the 14th but it's getting harder each day as the 14th gets stronger. He knows that just giving in would be better, maybe the hurt and confusion would stop, but he knows that will solve nothing. He is going to fight back and keep his existence at all cost and just in case, keep his friends away from him.

Recently, he's been trying to distance himself from them; he didn't want to them to get hurt in case he did change. Kanda is easy to ignore since they hate each other; Lavi's been keeping his distance on his own for some reason; the science department is busy with the move; Link, even though shadowing him, remains detached; Miranda is trying to help with the move along with Krory, who just got released from the hospital wing from the Komuvitamin D, and often goes into states of depression; Noise helps Miranda; Chaoji is with Tiedoll and they seem to be on bad terms since the fight on the Ark; while everyone else is just busy. Especially with Central's and Rouvelier's attention on them and him. The only problem is Lenalee. She constantly worries about her friends, her world, and does everything to help but she can't help him. She doesn't understand, no one does. She's one of his closest friends; therefore, she should stay away. His friends gave him strength that he didn't even know he had, changed his views and goals since entering the Order. Maybe, perhaps, they can help keep the 14th at bay, but he couldn't, wouldn't risk it.

Even though he wished he could have his friends or, at least, someone with him that he could talk to and understand.

So Allen continued to do what he was asked; he did the missions assigned to him and used that Ark when they asked him to. He would continue to do his work even if no one trusts him because of his reason for fighting: saving the souls trapped in the akuma and protecting his loved ones. He kept a fake smile on his face so no one would notice and passed each day as nothing but a shell of his former self.

Allen took a deep breathe to clear his mind and to try to relax for once. Outside looking serene and he tried to focus on it to calm down. All this thinking was getting him nowhere. Just as he was about to turn away, he saw a figure off into the distance.

_How can someone stand on the water? _Allen thought, surprised as he tried to get a closer look. When he blinked, the figure, however, was gone. Confused and slightly cautious, Allen swore that the figure was staring right at him; bright, golden eyes boring into his grey eyes. As he continued to wonder and stare out the window, his thoughts were broken by the loud cries of his stomach. Blushing slightly from the noise, Allen turned away from the window reluctantly and continued his lost journey to find the kitchen. After all, he waited this long to go out of his room and eat without Link waking up and he wasn't going to let his thoughts and bad sense of direction get in his way of food.

**And that's the end of the prologue. Reviews are encouraged and helpful towards my self-esteem and will to work, so please do. Until next time~ **


End file.
